The Scarecrow's son
by Boltendx800
Summary: What if Kakashi had taken Naruto in, and Jiraya was more involved in his training. Watch Naruto grow into a ninja the Shinobi world will fear.
1. The beginning

**A/N Alright before I start I need to say a couple things. First of all the Kakashi in my story will be more powerful than canon. When he first meets Naruto he will be an A Rank Shinobi. By the chunnin exams S rank. By the time skip he will be stronger than Tsunade, and be at oorichimaru's level. So on who knows. This will mostly follow Canon but will branch out later. Well enough with that lets get to the story. I do not own Naruto.**

Screams could be heard throughout Konoha, the once vibrant village was in ruins. The Kyubbi was attacking. Many brave Shinobi tried to attack the demon but were easily defeated. Things were looking bleak till their former Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi joined the battle. But even with the third there, the Kyubbi was still on a rampage.

The sandaime quickly summoned Enma his personal summon. His summon took one look around and sighed.

"Hiruzen you always summon me for things like this. Why don't you ever summon me for a nice chat. Nope i'm summoned while we're fighting the damn Kyubbi."

"Enma we don't have time for this, can you please change to your staff from.

"Fine let's teach this damn fox not to mess with us."

The third fired a barrage of katon jutsus while attacking several times with his staff. He managed to get several good hits in. He walloped the Kyubbi hard on it's head, which caused the mighty fox to roar out in pain. In retaliation the fox swiped at the third who dodged it but, several buildings were destroyed in the process.

"Looks like you could use a little help, huh sensei."

Standing on a building was Jiraya the toad sage.

"I was just heading back here and I saw smoke so I got here as fast as I could." "Sensei where's Minato?" asked Jiraya.

"He's with Kushina" Hiruzen whispered back.

"Ah I see. Alright sensei I'm going to use that technique but I need you to buy me some time."

"I see" The sandaime yelled "protect Jiraya at all costs!"

"You heard the man!" yelled one of the jounin. A new wave of ninja dashed forward but were impaled by the Kyubbi's claws.

"Minato whatever you're doing hurry up" muttered the toad sage.

Minato Namikaze was having trouble with this masked Ninja. He had to get to the village but this man wouldn't let him. All of his attacks seemed to go right through him. Minato knew he had to be solid to be able to attack him.

He came with a plan but he had to execute it just right or he might die. Minato took out one of his signature kunai. The man suddenly charged at him. Minato threw the kunai at him the man let the kunai go right through him. When the kunai passed him safely he went solid once again, but Minato disappeared in a yellow flash and was behind him with a rasengan in his hand. He slammed it in the man's back and he went flying.

Minato saw the man get up and was shocked."Looks like you weren't made Hokage for nothing Namikaze" the man drawled before he shunshined away. Minato shunshined to the village, and saw his predecessor the third, and his sensei Jiraya who was in sage mode fighting the Kyubbi. The Kyubbi fired a biju bomb but Minato deflected it away.

"Minato! there you are" Jiraya said.

"Hey sensei I can't stay here"

"why?"the toad sage asked.

"I'm going to do that forbidden sealing that Kushina told me about on the Kyubbi"

"Minato you can't be serious it will"

"I know"

"But that will make him into a"

"I know" Minato smiled sadly as he looked at the village for the last time before flashing away with the Kyubbi.

Minato arrived at the place where Kushina was, with the Kyubbi. "Kushina restrain the fox!" Kushina nodded and chakra chains shot out and held the fox in place. Minato made the preparations for the sealing, and Kushina gave him Naruto.

" **NO I WILL NOT BE SEALED AGAIN!** " The Kyubbi tried to stab Naruto but Kushina and Minato lept in the way and were impaled instead.

"Kushina would you like to say something?" Minato asked. Kushina nodded. "Naruto oh my sweet Naruto. I wish I could be there for you, but be strong and know that I love you. Take care of yourself and bring joy to others. Remember to eat your vegetables. I love you son take care".

Minato spoke "Naruto I wish I didn't have to put this burden on you but I think you can handle it. I know you have the power to surpass all ninja. Maybe one day you and the Kyubbi can be partners."

" **AS IF**!" The Kyubbi yelled. Minato ignored the outburst and continued "I will always be proud of you, I love you" Minato completed the seal.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki were no more. Naruto's soft crying could be heard and he was found by Hiruzen and Jiraya.

 **A/N that's the first chapter please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. The decision

**A/N I hope you like how I portrayed the council meeting. I do not own Naruto**

It had been a week after the Kyubbi attack. The third was reinstated as Hokage because of Minaro's death. He had given the villagers time to mourn over their deceased loved ones, and their late Hokage. But it was time to decide the faith of Naruto.

The third called an emergency council meeting. As he was about to enter the meeting room he was stopped by Kakashi Hatake one of his anbu.

"Kakashi my boy, what do you need?" The third asked.

"Hokage-sama I know the boy you've had me look after is Minato's son.

"Oh and how did you figure it out?" asked the third.

"I know that Kushina was supposed to have a baby on the day of the Kyubbi attack. This boy was born the same day."

"There are other babies born on that day."

"None of the others require multiple Anbu to watch them."

"Hmm so you figured it out. So what are you going to do with that information?"

"I want to adopt him Hokage-sama. Minato and Kushina pretty much adopted me after my father's death, it's only fair to return the favor."

"Well we're having a meeting to decide Naruto's fate before the council, you can present your case there. Wait out here till I call you in." Kakashi nodded.

The third walked into the council room with Naruto in his hand. "This session is now in order, we're here today to decide the fate of young Naruto here. This is very important because of the dire circumstances around the boy." Soft murmuring could be heard throughout the council room.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Hiashi Hyuga asked.

"Well he's the jinchuuriki of the Kyubbi." Gasps could be heard throughout the room.

"Kill the demon before he can strike again!" yelled one civilian, but a large amount of killing intent from the third shut him up.

The third glared at the civilian then continued.

"Any proposals about the situation" he asked.

The same civilian yelled "kill him!" Which earned him another healthy dose of killing intent, and a glare from the third.

"Any other proposals?"

"Yes I have one" one of the elders said. "Why don't we turn him into our personal weapon. He would serve us well." The elder who said it was Danzo. He was an old man with bandages around the right side of his face, and a cast around his left arm. There were several murmurs around the room after that statement.

"Any other suggestions?" The third asked. No other proposals were brought up. "One of our shinobi has a proposal about the situation. The third said "Bring him in." He told one of his Anbu

Kakashi Hatake walked in. "Hiruzen why is he here?" asked Danzo.

"If you would let him explain Danzo." replied the third.

"Well I would like to adopt young Naruto here. I believe I could take care of him."

"It's mandatory that I tell you he's the jinchuuriki of the Kyubbi, do you still want to adopt him." The sandaime asked.

"Of course it doesn't change anything." Kakashi replied.

"Why would anyone want to take care of the demon brat!" yelled the same troublesome civilian. A large amount of killing intent was sent at him. The civilian had to be restrained by several Anbu to keep him from committing suicide.

"Before we continue I have to reveal a S class secret." The third said "If you don't have proper clearence please leave the room." People started to leave the room. "Hiashi please remain here, this affects you." The Hyuga head went back to his seat. The remaining people were The third, Kakashi, Danzo, the elders, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Fugaku Uchia, and Hiashi Hyuga.

"This is a very important secret that must not leave this room until it's properly authorized. Naruto here is the son of Kushina Uzamaki, and our late Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. There were many gasps around the room.

"Troublesome blondes" Shikaku muttered.

"I knew Kushina was pregnant but I didn't know when she was due." Hiashi said. Several heads nodded at that statement. "

If this information was to get to the other nations, especially Iwagakure it would be disastrous." The third said "Naruto would have many assassins after him so this must be kept to ourselves."

"Please bring back everyone Shikaku" the third ordered. The Nara head brought everyone back into the room. "Well now let us vote. Those in favor in killing Naruto."

75% of the civilian council voted yes, to the third's dismay. "Those in favor of making him our weapon" 10% of the civilians, the elders, and two clan heads voted yes.

"Those in favor of Naruto being adopted by Kakashi Hatake"

"I sponsor that decision" a voice said. Jiraya of the Sannin had joined the meeting.

"You're not authorized to be here." Danzo drawled.

"Do you think I care" Jiraya retorted.

"Well lets continue Jiraya has voted yes"

"he has no say in this" Danzo said.

"I consider him one of my advisors, so yes he can be here" the third retorted.

The voting continued. The Ino-shika-cho voted yes as did the Hyuga, Uchia, Inazuka, Aburame, and several other clan heads voted yes. 15% of the civilian council voted yes.

The third smiled "with the most support young Naruto will be adopted by Kakashi Hatake. Also a new law has been made anyone other than Naruto, Kakashi, and I who talks about him being the jinchuuriki will be executed."

Disregarding what the third just said the troublesome civilian yelled "I don't know why anyone would want to adopt that Demon." The civilian was quickly beheaded by Kakashi.

"Well Kakashi you may leave with young Naruto." The third said while smiling.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama" Kakashi replied. He picked up Naruto who had been crying the whole meeting but stopped as soon as Kakashi picked him. Naruto looked at the strange man with grey hair and a blue mask, and started gigging. At that moment the third knew he had made the right decision.

 **A/N a little bit of fluff at the end there. Well thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think. I'm out!**


	3. Training

**A/N shoutout to thedevilsangel my first reviewer. Also my Naruto is different than canon because of the circumstances. I feel that a Naruto raised by Kakashi would act differently than canon Naruto.**

It had been 3 months since he had adopted Naruto, and Kakashi was loving every minute of it. Well except the diaper changing, but who really liked that part. Suprisingly the shinobi side were really supportive, especially the ino-shika-cho trio, and the Hyugas.

The mothers helped him with the accursed diaper changing. They said he would get used to it, but he highly doubted had dropped in whenever he could. He could tell that the old man loved Naruto with all his heart.

(Time skip)

3 years had passed and Naruto was 3 years old now. Jiraya had found that Naruto was research gold. He would send Naruto into the Hot springs, and he would come looking for his Godson. He would retrieve him but not after sneaking looks at the woman. He did this several times until Kurenai saw him go into the Hot springs and became suspicious. She followed him in and saw him retrieve Naruto. She watched him repeat this several times and knew these weren't accidents.

The women in the springs were getting just as suspicious. When Jiraya did this for the fourteenth time that day. Kurenai and the woman decided to beat up Jiraya. To make it worse Naruto joined in, and the women cheered him on. For such a good beating they bought Naruto a balloon, and some ice cream.

Kakashi was just enjoying a cup of coffee, and reading Jiraya's newest book, Icha Icha Makeout Paradise. When he heard footsteps echo throughout the house. He looked and saw a severely beaten Jiraya with a beaming Naruto who was holding a green balloon, and eating his ice cream.

"I'm not even going to ask" Kakashi said and went back to reading his book. A resounding thud could be heard throughout the house.

(Time skip)

Naruto was now 5, and after pestering Kakashi and Jiraya they finally decided to begin training him. The first thing they focused on was conditioning. Jiraya applied weight seals on Naruto. There were 10 levels on the beginner weight seals.

They started him on level 1, then had him run 2 laps around Konoha as warm-up. Then he did 100 push ups and sit ups. After that Kakashi then worked with him on taijutsu, and chakra control exercises. Jiraya then worked with him on fuinjutsu, and meditation. Jiraya said that the meditation would help him later in life.

Two months had passed and Naruto was now level 3 on the weight seals. His taijutsu was High genin level. He was a level 2 seal master and could make storage seals, and explosive tags.

Despite all the training, Naruto was still very social. He struck up strong friendships with Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Neji Hyuga.

Naruto had weekly shogi games with Shikamaru, which Shikamaru usually won. Shikamaru liked him, but he could caught muttering troublesome blondes once in a while.

Naruto easily got along with Choji, they bonded over their love of food. They even had eat offs, which soon had to be restricted to twice a month or the respective parents would have faced bankruptcy.

Naruto and Ino's friendship was instigated by the Yamanaka heiress. Naruto and Kakashi were at the park one day. Naruto was playing by himself on the grass. When Inoichi and his wife with Ino in tow came to the park. Kakashi struck up a conversation with the Yamanakas, and Ino ran off to go play with the blonde boy on the grass.

The young Yamanaka said to the blond boy "My name is Ino Yamanaka, and I want you to play with me!"

Naruto looked up at the girl with platinum blonde hair, with sparkly blue eyes, who was wearing a purple dress and replied "My name is Naruto Hatake and I'm going to be the greatest ninja to ever live!"

"Whatever" she said "do you want to play or not?"

"Sure." The children played till Naruto and Kakashi had to go. Naruto thought she was pretty but was kind of bossy.

One event that made them go closer was, one day Ino brought this girl with pink hair to come play with them.

"Hey Naruto, this is my new friend named Sakura"

"Hi I'm Naruto" Naruto went to shake her hand but Sakura moved away in disgust.

"My mom said I shouldn't be seen near you, and that I should stay away from you. She says you're a monster." Sakura said.

Ino could see that Naruto was about to cry so she quickly reprimanded her new friend and said "How could you say that Sakura, I don't want to play with you anymore, and I won't play with you again until you apologize to Naruto."

"How can you choose that monster over me!"

"Go Away!" Ino screamed. Sakura quickly ran away.

"You know you didn't have to do that Ino-chan" Naruto said.

"Hey that's what friends are for" she replied.

A couple days later Sakura came and apologized to Naruto. Ino found the apology adequate and began to play with her again. Naruto noticed that Sakura still avoided him as much as possible, but he shrugged it off.

Naruto had a very good relationship with the Hyugas. Hiashi always invited Naruto to their compound, and he played with the Hyuga children. He got especially close to Hinata and Neji. Naruto was really protective of Hinata and always looked after her. He saw her as a sister. He just didn't understand why she would always turn red especially when he was around. It was happening less often but it still bugged him.

Hinata admired Naruto very much. To her Naruto was someone to strive to be like. She had a major crush on him that was based on the fact that he was really nice to her and protective. Her crush was obvious to everyone but Naruto. Hiashi also encouraged the crush. Subtlety of course.

Naruto and Neji's relationship was a friendly rivalry. Neji saw Naruto training one day and asked Naruto to fight him. It was a hard battle but Naruto barely won. Neji was surprised he lost, especially to someone younger than him.

He had never lost a fight before, so this was a first. They soon had weekly sparring matches. They were about equal in skill. They had mutual respect for each other. Naruto also thought his father Hizashi was very kind.

Naruto and Kakashi were walking through the village towards the Hokage tower when they ran into Uchiha. The Uchiha were Fugaku and his son Sasuke.

"Hello Hatake" Fugaku said

"Fugaku-san." Kakashi replied.

The men began to talk and the little boys had their own conversation.

"Hi I'm Naruto Hatake and I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever." Naruto said happily.

Sasuke scoffed and said "the greatest ninja role is something that only an Uchiha can hold." Sasuke replied.

"Anyone can be the greatest, all our Hokages were powerful but none were Uchiha."

Sasuke got a tic mark "whatever the Uchiha are still the greatest clan in the world." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"What about the Senju?"

"Gah! do you ever shut up."

"I do when stupid Uchiha stop talking"

"At least I'm from a well known clan, not a no name clan like the Hatake!"

"At least we Hatake have some skill!"

"Fight me right now Hatake!"

"I'd be happy to mop the floor with you Uchiha!"

The two boys began to glare at each other. Their Fathers had been very amused but they spoke up before it could get out of hand.

"Now Sasuke it's not becoming of an Uchiha to get into a street brawl."

"I agree with Uchiua-san you shouldn't be getting into street fights." Kakashi said. "Anyway we have a meeting with Hokage-sama, and we can't be late."

"Goodbye teme" Naruto said

"Goodbye Baka" Sasuke replied.

The duo kept walking towards the Hokage tower. They were about to enter when they were stopped by a cold mocking voice.

"Kakashi Hatake, and his little boy Naruto" the voice said.

"Danzo" Kakashi said with gritted teeth as he recognized who was speaking.

Naruto didn't know who this old man was, but his father didn't like him so he automatically disliked him too.

"You know I still don't understand why Hiruzen let you take Naruto 5 years ago" Danzo paused. "I'm not sure if you're mentally stable enough, we wouldn't want you to go and do suicide and leave young Naruto without a father"

Kakashi didn't miss the dig at his father, and began to get very angry. Naruto didn't understand what This Danzo guy meant by that comment, but he could see it made his father very upset.

So he yelled "Listen here you old geezer! I don't know what you're playing at, but you should show some respect, when talking to the father of the future Hokage and future most powerful Ninja ever."

Danzo coolly replied "Hatake you should teach your son some manners, if he doesn't watch his mouth who knows what might happen to him."

Kakashi flinched then said "Naruto can you go meet jiji before me."

Naruto nodded his head. He then ran up the stairs to the Hokage's office. When he knew that Naruto was gone Kakashi said "Now listen here Danzo if you hurt one hair on Naruto's head I'll make sure you never see the light of day again"

"Be careful Hatake those types of threats could get you in trouble one day" Danzo drawled then turned around and walked away.

Kakashi cursed Danzo under his breath.

Kakashi came up the stairs and found Naruto the Hokage's Secretary. "Naruto what's going on here?" "She won't let me go see jiji" Naruto said. "She said that she wouldn't let a demon go see the Hokage."

"Is that true?" Kakashi while releasing a large amount of killing intent.

"No I never said that" the secretary choked out.

The killing intent tripled "are you calling my son a liar?" Kakashi asked.

"The Demon isn't even your son, do us all a favor and kill him before he attacks us again!"

The secretary screeched. "Naruto can you go to the office please." Naruto had never seen his father this angry. He scurried into the room.

Naruto was having a conversation with the Hokage about Kakashi not letting him work on Ninjutsu. When Kakashi walked into the room. Kakashi was humming slightly and seemed pretty happy.

"So Kakashi what did you want talk to me about?" The third asked.

"I'm wondering if you think Naruto is ready to start ninjutsu training."

"The Uchiha start training their kids about Naruto's age, and Naruto has far greater chakra reserves than all kids his age, so I don't see why not. I feel that he's mature enough to handle it."

"Thanks for the advice Hiruzen."

Naruto couldn't believe his luck, he was going to learn Ninjutsu. He was so happy he felt like screaming.

"Well we're leaving" Kakashi said.

"Bye jiji!" Naruto said.

Kakashi and Naruto then shunshined away.

'I wonder why they didn't walk away.' Hiruzen thought. He got up and left the room and found his answer. His secretary was laying on the floor dead. He sighed and said "That's the fourth one this month."

"Alright Naruto channel your chakra in to the this paper, so we can find out your affinity" Kakashi instructed.

Naruto did what they said and the paper split in three. One slip crumpled, another went on fire, and the last one crumbled.

"Wow Gaki 4 of them. That's very impressive" Jiraya remarked.

"You can't expect anything less from the greatest ninja of all time." Naruto boasted.

"You're not there yet, but if you keep improving the way you are, you will be in no time." Jiraya replied.

"you really think so?"

"I know so your training is going to get more intense. Kakashi will work with you on Raiton, and Futon Justus. I can help with Katon, and Doton." Naruto nodded his head. "Now let's get to it.

The weeks of training were hell. They upped the intensity on everything. After training he could barely stand up. His friends were beginning to notice effects had on me. But i knew it was worth it and I pushed myself harder than what was required. I knew I needed to become strong. So I stuck with and I've improved considerably. I'm now one step closer to becoming the greatest ninja of all time.

 **A/N don't expect updates to be as frequent. Also at the end there I switched to first person. I hope you liked how I portrayed the characters. Come to think of it my Naruto is pretty similar to Canon. Anyway the next chapter is about the academy. And yeah the meditation thing is referencing senjutsu, and when he meets that Kyubbi. Well see ya I'm out.**


	4. The Test

A/N I'm skipping the academy because I feel that it isn't important to the story. And something I forgot to say before the Uchiha Massacre happened but differently. Itachi killed the conspirators and got the Hokage to give the Uchiha some more power so this wouldn't happen again. He is seen as a hero, and Shisui never died.

Naruto Hatake sat at his seat bored. The exams were finished and the teachers were compiling the results. He was sitting by Ino Yamanaka who was also bored, and Shikamaru Nara. Just before Naruto could lose it Iruka came in and told them the results. He listed out the people who passed. He then announced that the Rookie of the Year was Naruto which surprised no one. The Top Kunoichi was Ino, and that the dead last was Shikamaru. His assistant Mizuki handed out the forehead protectors.

"All those that passed come back tomorrow, and we will announce the teams" Iruka said. The students then proceeded to leave the room. Naruto was seen with his trademark grin, and was walking away happily. He looked behind and saw the usual crowd of girls following him. Naruto sighed and began to walk faster.

Naruto had become very popular with the girls in the academy. His calm demeanor, good looks, and reputation attracted the girls. People were calling him the greatest prodigy since Itachi Uchiha, much to Sasuke's ire. Naruto's fan club had exceeded Sasuke's own which is a great feat, because few people can exceed the Uchiha in fan club numbers

As Naruto was walking he noticed Sasuke walking home. He decided to make some small talk.

"So Sasuke how does it feel to be second in the class" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just sent him a glare, and kept walking. Naruto realizing what he said might be considered arrogant decided to try and apologize. But before he could say anything, Sasuke replied.

"When I get my Sharingan you'll be nothing compared to me."

"Please Teme, you'll never be better than me."

'"We'll see" Sasuke said then left with a smirk on his face. Naruto shook his head and continued walking. He heard the whispers from the girls behind him about the standoff he just had. Deciding that he had enough of the girls, he leapt onto a building and started running on the rooftops. The girls while having lost Naruto, they started to talk among themselves about how cool he was.

Naruto decided to make a stop to one of his favorite restaurants Ichiraku Ramen. He sat down and waited for either Ayame, or her dad to come out and notice him. Ayame came out and noticed their number one customer and flashed Naruto a smile. He ordered three bowls of Miso ramen and waited for it to be prepared. While he was waiting he heard a voice.

"Hey Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked up and saw Ino smiling at him.

"I'm not surprised that I found you here" the Yamanaka heiress said.

"Ha Ha very funny" Naruto replied.

"So Naruto-kun are you excited for tomorrow."

"Yeah a bit."

"A bit! Naruto, tomorrow is the beginning of the rest of our lives."

"Yeah your right, I guess."

"Naruto if you don't cut it out right now!"

"Ok Ok, sorry Ino-chan."

After Naruto hastily apologized to Ino, his food was ready.

"Ahh the ramen is ready!" Naruto said happily, he then dug into the food. As he was eating, Ino started to shake her head

"With all the ramen you eat you're going to get fat" the heiress said.

"I assure you Ino-Chan I'm totally healthy" Naruto replied.

"Yeah right" Ino replied.

"I can prove it."

"How?"

"By taking off my shirt."

Ino blushed at that.

"Since you blushed it seems that you would like to see that" Naruto taunted.

"Please I bet you dream of seeing me shirtless" Ino retorted.

At this the tables were turned, and Naruto was the one who was blushing. Ino let out a laugh at his red face.

"I see you don't like the taste of your own medicine" she said then let out a laugh.

"I see you kids are enjoying yourself" they looked and saw Kakashi giving them his trademark eye smile.

"Hey Kakashi" Ino said brightly.

"Hello Ino" Kakashi said "Naruto finish up, we need to get home"

"Ok Tou-chan" Naruto said with a mouth full of noodles.

"Naruto-Baka don't talk with your mouth full!" Ino yelled.

"Sorry Ino-Chan" Naruto said hastily.

"Alright Naruto to celebrate you becoming a Genin, Jiraya and I have decided to give you that katana you've always wanted." Jiraya stepped up with the cloth wrapped katana. He unwrapped the cloth and Naruto saw the scabbard. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever saw in his young life. It was white with gold lines snaking around the scabbard. It had small rubies adorned all around it.

Jiraya handed the scabbard to Naruto as he took it out he said.

"Kakashi suggested that I should pick up a katana while I was out. SoI had it made during my last visit to the Land of Iron, it's made with some of the hardest material in the shinobi world and extremely conductive chakra metal."

Naruto looked at the white and gold katana. It had a white grip, with a gold pommel and cross guard. Along the grip was a wolf snarling. He began to swing it around tentatively, it was balanced perfectly. He then looked at two men who had gotten the gift for him and gave them a large smile, and then proceeded to hug both of them.

"Alright! This is going to help me become the greatest Shinobi of all time!" The blonde said enthusiastically. The two men chuckled. Naruto then ran off to go practice with his brand new weapon.

"Since Naruto has left why don't we have a spar" Kakashi said.

"Sure why not" Jiraya said.

So the two men left to go have a spar. When everyone was tired they all came to the house and retired for the day.

Sunlight came in through the window and a whiskered blonde opened his blue eyes. He groaned and rolled over planning to stay in bed longer, when his alarm went off just 3 minutes later. He threw his pillow at the alarm. Which did nothing as it still continued to ring. Groaning he got up knowing that he couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. He went to the bathroom and took a shower, and brushed his teeth. As he was about to put on his usual black shirt with some grey ninja pants, he noticed a package on a chair. He saw a note on it that said.

 _Another birthday gift I thought you would like some new threads._

 _Love Kakashi._

Naruto proceeded to open the package. He saw the clothes and went to put it on. After he was dressed he looked in the mirror. He was a wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and an unzipped standard Konoha vest except that it was grey. The vest had the Hatake symbol surrounded by the Uzamaki swirl. He was also wearing black Shinobi pants.

He went downstairs and saw Kakashi and Jiraya sitting and talking with steaming cups of coffee on the table. They looked up and saw Naruto.

"Wow Gaki you look good, you're sure to attract more fangirls looking like that" Jiraya said.

"I hope not" Naruto replied.

"Oh yeah, here's my gift" The Toad Sage threw a scroll towards Naruto, who caught it and saw it was the toad summoning contract.

"You can sign it the toads approved" Jiraya said.

Naruto wrote his name on the scroll and bit his thumb and put his blood on the scroll.

"We have another gift for you" Kakashi said. He threw another scroll to Naruto, the blonde opened and saw it was a large scroll full of jutsu. "It's from both of us" The copycat ninja said. Naruto hugged both of them then sealed the scroll away. He grabbed some fruit and left the house. He ran to the academy while eating. He arrived and went inside.

'Damn it I'm late.'

Everyone was looking at him, and taking his new outfit in. Naruto could hear the girls muttering "he's even hotter than before." Even Sakura was blushing.

"Naruto nice of you to join us" Iruka said. Naruto just flashed him a grin and went to take his usual spot by Ino.

"Wow Naruto you look nice" Ino said with a slight blush on her face. Naruto gave her one of his trademark smiles.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Naruto responded. Ino blushed she could feel some glares from the other girls. When Naruto looked away she stuck out her song at them, which caused them to become even angrier.

"Alright class calm down, it's time to find out your Genin teams" Iruka said. This effectively shut up the whole class. He started to read off names on the paper. Naruto didn't really listen until he heard.

"Team 7 will have Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Hatake, your sensei will be Itachi Uchiha." Sakura glared at Naruto and Ino for keeping her away from her precious Sasuke-kun. Sasuke just grunted, and Naruto and Ino both had a soft smile on their face.

"Team 8 will have Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." Hinata and Shino didn't let out any reaction, while Kiba let out a feral grin.

"Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Sakura Haruno your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Shikamaru muttered "troublesome", Choji kept munching on his chips, and Sakura was frowning very intensely.

"Your new sensei will be outside waiting for you." All the Genin went out and looked for their respective Sensei.

"Team 7" a voice called out. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing by a man who wasn't that much older than them. Naruto and Ino walked over to the man.

"You me must be Itachi Uchiha" Naruto said.

"Correct" the now identified Itachi said. "Well now that we're all here meet me on the roof" Itachi then shunshined away. Naruto then held out the ram symbol and shunshined away also. Itachi was surprised to see Naruto on the roof immediately after he appeared. A Genin could perform the shunshin it was very impressive, but then this wasn't any ordinary Genin. Naruto Hatake was hailed as the greatest genius since the Yondaime, Kakashi Hatake, Shisui Uchiha, and himself. It would be interesting to see what he was capable of. The other two soon arrived.

"Well alright let's to get to know each other, tell us what you like, what you dislike, your hobbies, and your goals." Seeing the blank expressions on the trio's face Itachi sighed and decided to go first.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, I like training, Konoha, and my family, I dislike traitors, and slimy pedophiles. My hobbies include training, and eating good rice balls. My goal in life is to keep Konoha, and my family safe. You're next Naruto."

"My name is Naruto Hatake, I like Konoha, my friends, wolves, and Ramen. I dislike traitors, arrogant jerks, and Coyotes. My hobbies are training, eating ramen, and hanging out with my friends. My goal in life is to become the most powerful ninja of all time, and the Hokage."

"A very ambitious goal there Naruto, but I'm sure you can do it your next Sasuke."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training, and my family. I dislike weaklings, and slimy pedophiles. My hobbies include training, and learning new jutsu. My goal in life is to become the greatest Uchiha to ever live."

"Ok Ino it's your turn."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like training, plants, and fashion. I dislike jerks, and fashion wrecks. My hobbies are reading, working at my parent's shop. My goal is to become the greatest Kunoichi ever."

"Well that's it for today, meet me tomorrow at training field 7 at 7:00 sharp. You're dismissed." With that Itachi Shunshined away, and the rest of team 7 went their separate ways.

Naruto was curious about why Sasuke was on his team, as this didn't follow the rookie of the year with the dead last system. Shouldn't Shikamaru be on his team? When he got home he immediately asked his father. Kakashi cleared it up saying that it had to do with the council. Naruto grasped what he was implying. Naruto then went to learn some of the new jutsu he had gotten.

The next day Naruto woke up and grabbed a light snack and made his way to training ground 7. He found Sasuke and Itachi already there. The three of them waited for Ino to arrive. After 3 minutes Ino arrived.

"Well since we're all here let's begin, now you think that you're a genin because you passed the graduation exam. Well you're wrong you have one more test to pass before you're officially a genin." Itachi looked at the reaction of the three teens. Sasuke wasn't surprised because he had already filled him in but he had a determined look. Ino had an irritated look on her face but composed herself far quicker than he expected. Naruto had no change in facial expression and stood there watching Itachi.

Itachi continued "To officially become genin you have to restrain me for thirty seconds."

'That seems easy enough' Ino thought.

"The tests begins now" Itachi said then disappeared.

Sasuke then began to leave until Naruto stopped him.

"It's obvious that none of us are anywhere close to Itachi's caliber so the most logical thing is to work together."

Sasuke knew what Naruto was saying but he felt like leaving just to spite him. Finishing behind Naruto in the class rankings wounded his pride. But his drive to become a genin won out against his pride and he stayed. Naruto smirked and the three of them began to form.

The Genin didn't seem to notice Itachi watching them in the trees. He was surprised with how Sasuke relented to Naruto's idea very easily. He thought he would give the blonde more trouble, but it only took him a few seconds to decide to stay. He wasn't complaining because this could be very good for the team's teamwork. He was very confident they were going to pass, but he wasn't going to make it too easy for them.

Suddenly he heard something whistling through the air behind him. He dodged the kunai that was thrown at him and it hit the tree right by him. He then saw the exploding note attached to the kunai and quickly jumped away as the note exploded. Itachi looked around for who had thrown the kunai but couldn't find anyone. He quickly looked to where the teens where and saw they were gone. It quickly hit him that they used the explosion as cover for them to escape. Had they known that he was watching them? Then he remembered that Naruto had been making hand gestures while with the others. He was signaling the others that he was listening in. But how had he known that he was watching him.

Itachi didn't have much time to mull over this, because a large fireball was speeding was towards him. He easily dodged it. He saw Sasuke running into cover. Itachi knew that they were trying to draw him in but he decided to humor them.

When he got to Sasuke he exploded. Itachi escaped unscathed and realized it was an exploding clone. He kept looking for the genin. Itachi stepped onto a branch then saw 4 shuriken coming straight at him. All of them missed their mark. What he thought were ordinary shuriken transformed into clones. All four of them put their hands on the ground. Itachi wondered what they were doing. When he felt a disturbance in his chakra.

'Genjutsu!' He realized. He broke the genjutsu and saw multiple exploding tags around him. He quickly ran into safety as the explosions shook the forest. He was bombarded with several genjutsu has he searched for the genin.

After breaking another Genjutsu saw Sasuke charging at him. Sasuke launched into a barrage of taijutsu. Itachi blocked all of the attacks, and kicked Sasuke away from him. As Sasuke went flying Itachi had to dodge a jutsu sent from Naruto who had just arrived. The jutsu ripped several trees behind him apart.

'Was that Wind Style: Great Vacuum Sphere. That's a B rank jutsu how can he perform such an advanced jutsu.' Naruto capitalized on his surprise and launched into his own barrage of taijutsu.

'He hits hard for a genin Itachi said while wincing slightly. Make that harder than most chunin.'

Itachi also kicked Naruto away from him. Itachi looked around for Ino. He had deduced it was her bombarding him with all the Genjutsu. Naruto realizing what he was doing created a large amount of Shadow Clones and made them attack Itachi. Itachi took down the clones with ease; he also had to dodge a couple fireballs Sasuke had created. Ino joined the two boys and dropped a smoke bomb on the ground. Smoke filled the clearing and Itachi couldn't see.

Itachi being a very good ninja knew where they were still. He decided not to take his advantage. He wondered what they were doing. When the smoke cleared. He saw sixteen clones scattered around the clearing. Each of them were holding a storage seal. They all activated the seal and the ground was then covered with this mud like liquid. Itachi's feet began to sink and before he could and get out; Naruto channeled chakra and it hardened. He was trapped. Itachi decided they had done well enough and said.

"I yield." The trio started to celebrate and gave each other high fives. Itachi then flared his chakra and the hardened liquid broke. He jumped out of the miniature hole he created and saw the stunned looks on the Genin's faces.

"Why are you surprised? You must have known that if I was going all out there was no way that you could have beat me." The Genin realized this was true but they were still bummed out that he let them win.

"Hey Naruto what was that liquid?" Itachi asked.

"It's a mix of quicksand and cement I created. It's one of my first inventions. It's just like normal quick sand at its base form and when chakra is channeled through it, it hardens and becomes like cement." Naruto explained.

Itachi nodded then said "All of you go home, that includes you Sasuke, come back tomorrow at 11 am." The Genin nodded and went their separate ways. When they were out of sight Itachi started walking to the Hokage's tower. He had to tell the Hokage about what he learned.


End file.
